


Lawlu week day 9

by Babak



Series: Lawlu week 2019 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 9 — Thousands Sanny and Polar Tang/Captain's quarters
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Lawlu week 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762333
Kudos: 21





	Lawlu week day 9

Сложно было остаться наедине, когда ваши корабли были полны пиратов без чувства такта, а награда за голову могла соблазнить любого пирата и дозорного. На Полярном Танге у Ло хотя бы была своя собственная каюта — он слишком ценил свое личное пространство, — и он ещё раньше никогда не был себе так благодарен самому себе, что всё не определили эту комнату пол что-то другое.

На Санни было уютно, тепло, но черезчур людно. Не смотря на статус капитана, Луффи спал с остальной мужской частью команды, прямо над своим верным мечником. Признаться честно, Ло совершенно не ожидал, что когда однажды ночью он попытается разбудить Монки и позвать поговорить, его схватят за ногу в железной хватке. Ророноа проснулся мгновенно, и, увидев врача, всё же отпустил и, угрожающе взглянув, перевернулся на другой бок.

После этого события Трафальгар старался всегда звать Луффи к себе в кабинет вместо встреч на чужом корабле — бдительная команда Соломенных Шляп пусть и не выступала против их отношений, радуясь за капитана, наблюдать за Ло не перестали. Его называли подозрительным, и пусть враждебности не было, они всё равно слишком беспокоились за Монки. Одни только Зоро с Санджи однажды всё же зажали его рядом с кухней, даже не закончив предложение:

— Если ты разобьешь ему сердце… — их взгляды говорили сами за себя, и Трафальгар почти что завидовал тому, насколько команда опекает Луффи. Он стал явно счастливее после того, как Ло, после Дрессроуз, признался ему. Он ведь хирург, он считал, что либо отрезать, либо нет, и не видел смысла что-то скрывать. Заставил себя не отводить взгляд, даже если вцеплялся ногтями в свои ладони до крови.

Парень тогда подвис, смотря на Ло, а потом улыбнулся слишком широко даже для себя, притягивая его за лакцканы плаща, целуя в губы. Он что-то говорил про то, как никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то как Трафальгар захочет быть с ним, что он счастлив, и что теперь они точно станут «пиратски женаты». Ло не был уверен, что такая свадьба бывает, но против ничего не имел, у него развязался тугой узел внутри, и дышать стало гораздо легче.

Непривыкший к прикосновениям Ло не совсем был готов к тому, что Монки окажется тактильным до невозможности, всегда соприкасаясь плечами, коленями, руками, обнимая при любом удобно случае и быстро, будто воруя, целуя в щеку. Хирург не мог сказать, что ему неприятно.

На ощупь Луффи был мягким, но в то же время крепкие узлы мышц ощущались отчётливо, он не возражал, когда Ло водил руками по его телу, цеплялся за бока и бёдра, смеялся, когда тонкие пальцы проводили по ребрам. Он позволял Хирургу Смерти всё, уверенный в нём, и у обоих чуть пропадало дыхание, когда он мягко обводил контуры шрама на груди. Эти моменты тишины и медленного изучения друг друга были редкими, особенно с их образом жизни, но оттого ещё более ценными.

Ло без сомнений позволял Монки отслеживать его татуировки пальцами, тихо рассказывал истории появления той или иной. Вздрагивал, когда Луффи целовал татуированные костяшки цепких пальцев хирурга, и тянулся за поцелуем, а парень улыбался, обнимал за шею и путался руками в волосах.

Луффи редко когда был тихим, но когда за его спиной закрывалась тяжёлая дверь капитанской каюты Ло, он смягчался, ощутимо взрослел, будто упрямо прятал бо этого более мудрые черти, и счастливо улыбался в чужие губы.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
